Oh My Salvatore
by Marissalyn
Summary: a delena lovestory. a few years into the future. Elena is an author and Damon is well, Damon. enjoy. Review, Favorite, Alert, all that good stuff.   -M.L.H.
1. Chapter 1

Elena's POV-

I sat at a small table in a club called, 'Bitten'. I was sipping a dry martini, a leg bouncing on the other's knee. My eyes wandered about the room to rest on a man with raven hair and piercing blue eyes. He was staring at me, making me feel as if I was naked. He smiled warmly, raising his glass with what seemed to be a swig left of scotch, slamming back the glass before slapping a few bills on the table and placing the glass on top. He stood up, pulling on his leather jacket and walking out the door.

I was nearing the end of my drink as I set a $20 down on the table and standing up and slipping into my jacket, throwing my bag over my shoulder and walking out into the bitter cold air. The wind was blowing my hair every which way as I headed towards my black bug and climbed into the front seat. I put the key in the ignition and went to back out of the parking space, when the engine sputtered and the car didn't move an inch. "Shit!" I smacked the steering wheel before stepping out of the car.

I didn't know shit about cars and was screwed if the engine died. It's an old engine and it had done this more than once, but I always had someone around to help me. I walked around to the hood and propped it open and a huge roll of black smoke rose from the motor. "Fuck!" all of a sudden I felt lips brush my ear as I heard a man's voice say, "Car trouble?" I could feel his hot breathe on the back of my neck.

I had a feeling it was the guy back in the bar and said, "Yeah, can you help me?" he brushed past me as he leaned over the engine. He was wearing his leather jacket with the tail end of a dark blue dress shirt peak out from under his jacket. He had on a pair of black jeans and dress shoes. He inspected the car for a few moments before leaning back and said, "Just as I thought, your motor is shot."

He turned to face me as his devastatingly good looks practically took my breath away. I bit my lip and thought for a moment. Just one look at this man and she was already thinking bad thoughts. "I'll take you home." He said briefly before walking towards a black GT Mustang. I scurried after him as I looked his car in astonishment; my bug was scrap metal compared to this.

He opened the door for me as I slid into the passenger seat and watched as he lightly shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. He climbed in and stared the car. It purred as it came to life. He backed out and asked, "So where do you live?" "In the apartments on Wilmington." He nodded, "The Regal? Nice apartments, expensive." "I suppose so." He looked at me sideways, "What do you do for a living?" "Well, I work as a waitress on the weekends and stock shelves at the bookstore on the week days. On the holidays I work in the Soup Kitchen, but I'm the author of 'Young and Reckless'."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "You wrote 'Young and Reckless'? So you're Amy Brecker." I giggled, shaking my head, "Pen name. My real name is Elena Gilbert." He smiled a dazzling smile that could make any girl weak in the knees. "Wow." I smiled at him as he gripped the steering wheel and turned onto my street.

He pulled to a stop at the curb in front of my apartment. He got out of the car and walked around to my door, opening it and giving me his hand. I took it as his fingers wrapped around my hand when I noticed a beautiful ring; it had a crest surrounded in a pool of Lapis Lazuli. "That's a beautiful ring." I said as I stood on the sidewalk. He looked down at his middle finger and cleared his throat, "Thank you, it's a family heirloom." He pulled away then. I could sense the hostility.

He walked me through the entrance and to the elevator. I pressed the button that read 12# and leaned back against the wall. "12th floor huh?" he asked. "Yup, I enjoy the view." The door opened then as he followed me to my door. "Well goodnight, I still don't know your name." I said. He grinned as he bent to kiss my hand and said, "It's Damon, Damon Salvatore." I smirked, "Salvatore, as in savior." "Yes, well goodnight Elena." "Goodnight Damon."

He winked at me before heading back down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. I smiled as I shut the door quietly and set my bag down on the counter. I looked over to see the green glow of the alarm clock; it read 1:30 am. I sighed as I slid off my jacket and throwing it over the arm of the couch before flopping onto my bed. In seconds, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV-

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I hadn't gotten a shower last night and my hair was a mess. I looked through the peep hole to see Damon on the other side adorn in a black tank top and black jeans. Fuck, he can't see me like this! I cracked the door and said, "You can come in, but you can't look at me." He chuckled as he pushed the door open.

I dashed into my bedroom and pulled out clothes like a mad woman, I set them down on my bed as I ran to get a shower. After my shower, I heard banging in the kitchen. I quickly got dressed in a blue tank top with a black and white checkered button down over top with a pair of jean shorts and black chucks. I brushed my hair and opened my door to find Damon smacking my coffee maker.

I chuckled at the sight as I walked over to him and asked, "What are you doing?" he sighed, standing up to face me, scratching his head. "Well, I was going to make you coffee, but it won't turn on." I looked from him to the coffee machine and giggled, "That's because it's not plugged in." I leaned over him to plug it in, when his scent wafted into my nose. He smelled amazing, a mixture of aftershave and cologne.

I bit back a sigh and said, "There you go." He rifled through the fridge to find the Starbucks coffee bag and poured some into the machine along with a cup of water and pressing the button to brew. I hopped up onto the counter, my legs dangling as he leaned against the counter next to the sink. "So, what do you do for a living?" I asked. He shrugged, "All different stuff. I don't like doing the same thing every day, it get boring. I like to live everyday like a new adventure."

The coffee machine beeped as Damon turned around and poured coffee into two travel mugs. "Where are we going?" "To fix your car, do you have work today?" I thought for a moment and said, "No, I took off this week." He nodded his head as I followed him out the door, locking it behind me.

I followed him out to his car and climbed in as he started the car and pulled away from the curb. As we pulled into the parking lot of 'Bitten', I spotted my bug alone in the empty lot. Damon pulled up next to it as we climbed out of the car. He threw open the hood as I leaned against his car. I I took time to appreciate how the muscles in his shoulders bunched and how his arms flexed as he leaned over the still smoking engine.

He tugged at a few things before he said, "We're going to have to take a trip to the store", snapping me out of my thoughts. Does that make me a creep? I'm just appreciating his hot and sexy body, not to mention his bluer than blue eyes or his amazing voice. We drove over to the closest car place and I waited in the car for Damon to get back.

I was more than tempted to snoop, but I wouldn't. I leaned back against the chair and thought back to the night before. At first I thought he was kind of a creep, a hot creep. I chuckled to myself at the thought. Damon had come back by then and heard me laugh and asked, "What's so funny?" I waved my hand, "Just thinking of what I first thought of you when I saw you in 'Bitten'."

He nodded his head and said, "And what did you think?" my cheeks were heated as I mumbled, "A hot creep."

He chuckled, "A hot creep huh?" I nodded my head and said, "What did you think when you first saw me?" he took a turn into the parking lot and said, "A beautiful girl lost in the world." I smiled, giddy. He thought I was beautiful! He climbed out of the car, grabbing the car parts he had bought and started fiddling with the bug.

I sat on the hood of his car, watching him work on the car. He was getting sweaty, and I couldn't help my mind wander into dirty thoughts. It didn't help when he pulled the tail of his tank top up to his forehead to wipe away sweat. I bit my lip when I noticed his sweaty abs and his happy trail. He was like a fucking sex god!

He leaned over the car again and said, "Can you give me a hand?" I stood up and moved over to his side and said, "Yeah, what can I do?" He ignored me as he stood up straight, his hands black with grease and moving towards me. I back up, knowing what he was about to do. I turned to run, but he latched onto my waist and smeared my face with grease.

He dragged it through my hair as I gave him a look that could burn a hole right through him. He chuckled as I moved towards the car, covering my hands in grease and smeared it onto his cheek and on his arms. He flicked more onto my nose and chin. I growled, ready to cover him in grease, when he grabbed a hold on my arms, pulling me closer and I became lost in his eyes.

I leaned in, feeling his fingers intertwining with mine. I felt him lean in, and then his lips on mine. I couldn't even explain the feeling of our lips connecting. Fireworks were just exploding inside of me. He pulled away then, out of breath and mumbled, "Wow." I nodded my head in agreement, "Uh-huh." My head was spinning, my lips numb, and to think it was only a peck on the lips, yet I couldn't wait for that to happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV-

I just kissed this girl that I've known since last night and I felt on top of the world. I took a look at her, her hair was sticking up in places and she had smudges on her nose, cheek, and chin from grease. She was stunningly beautiful. I looked down at myself and chuckled. I looked over at Elena and said, "Well, your car's fixed." She looked at the bug and then back at me and said, "Thank you, really." What I said next was a jump that I knew I might not make, but I had to try, "We should hangout some more." She smiled and said, "Let's go to my place." I followed her bug back to her apartment. I thought of an idea.

I parked the car behind hers and followed her up to her room. By now it was about 4pm. She unlocked the door and walked inside. I walked in after her, shutting the door behind me. I moved over to the sink, pulling out the built in hose and said, "Elena." She turned around in time for me to spray her. "You're a little dirty; here let me help you with that." I sprayed her again, soaking her shirt and hair.

She ran over to me, trying to rip the hose out of my hands. She somehow was able to get it, soaking me in the process. I picked her up, as she dropped the hose and started to pound her fists on my back as I moved towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower and said, "You need a rinse." I pushed her into the shower, but she pulled me in with her under the water.

She looked up at me then, biting her lip. I leaned in, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She pushed my shirt up as I discarded the soaked tank top. She ran her hands up and down my stomach as I pulled her in for another kiss. When her hands traveled down to my buckle, I grabbed her hands and said, "Let's take things slow. I don't want to ruin this." She nodded her head as I stepped out of the shower and said, "You can take a shower first."

I shut the bathroom door behind me and walked around the living room. I walked over to the little book case jammed with books, and flipped through the titles. I then moved over to the couch, sitting down to notice a balcony. I heard the bathroom door creak open and looked over my shoulder and sucked in a breath when I saw Elena run past her bedroom door in a towel.

I turned back around to look out the window. About two minutes later, I heard the bedroom door open as she walked out into the room and said, "Your turn." I stood up, walking into the bathroom and getting a quick shower. That's when I realized that I had nothing to wear. I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out into her bedroom to see Elena perched on the edge of her bed.

"I have a spare pair of clothes my brother keeps here, they should fit you." She said. I nodded my head. She walked out, shutting the door behind. I dropped my towel and pulled on her brother's hoodie and sweats. When I walked out into the living room, I saw Elena out on the balcony. I smiled at her, her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a zip-up hoodie and drawstring sleeping shorts.

I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She placed her hands on mine and sighed in contempt. The view was beautiful, but not as much as the one in my arms. There was a little couch as I inched us towards it, before falling back and pulling her with me. I whispered in her ear, "Now this is much more comfortable don't you think?" she giggled, cuddling closer.

We fit perfectly, like to jigsaw pieces. I held her close, planning to never let go. I kissed her hair as she said, "I have a question." "Shoot." I said. "Why did you pull away when I asked you about your ring?" I tensed up, I had to tell her. "Well you see, I had a little brother, Stefan. He was driving home with his fiancée Katherine from dinner and they got hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. It was a head collision. It was sudden death for Stefan, but his fiancé survived. She's paralyzed from the waist down and sits in a hospital bed all alone. I go and visit her sometimes, but when I look at her, it all comes rushing back. But, this is Stefan's ring. You see, my old man wasn't very fond of me. He sure loved Stefan though; he was one of those guys who were captain of the football team and honor student in high school. So my father gave Stefan the ring and I got nothing from him, all I have is my mother's wedding ring. "

Elena looked up at me and said, "I am so sorry. My parents died in a car accident as well. My brother and aunt are all I have left. It's sweet that you wear your brother's ring." I rubbed her sides as I kissed her lips and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's POV-

I woke up to the sound of pigeons and cars. I sat up, noticing Elena still asleep on my chest. She sighed in her sleep as I wrapped a strand of her hair around my finger. She mumbled something incoherent and I smiled. I kissed her temple as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." I said. She smiled sleepily and leaned back between my knees on my chest. I went for a kiss as she pulled away, running into the apartment.

I cocked my head in confusion and followed after her. I found her in the bathroom, with a tooth brush sticking out of her mouth. I leaned against the door frame and smiled at her. She saw me in the mirror and said, "What?" the tooth brush still hanging out of her mouth. I shrugged, "Nothing." She finished brushing her teeth and said, "I had morning breath." I rolled my eyes, "So do I. By the way, do you have a spare brush?" she knelt in front of the sink, opening the cabinet and handing me a tooth brush.

I helped her up as she walked into the living room. I turned to the sink and brushed my teeth. I turned off the sink and went to walk into the bedroom and stopped myself when I saw Elena changing. I ripped my eyes away from her half naked form and walked out into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge to find eggs and bacon. I started to cook as Elena walked over, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Hello Beautiful." I turned around to face her as the bacon cooked and cupped her face between my hands. I looked into her chocolate depths and said, "I love you." I realized that we had practically just met and all, it just felt right to say it.

She looked up at me and said, "I love you too." "Really?" I asked, practically jumping for joy inside. She smiled, nodding her head, "Yes." I kissed her lips, almost getting lost in it. I pulled away out of breath and said, "The bacon." "Fuck the bacon! You just told me you loved me, I'm definitely going to take advantage of that." She pulled me in, kissing my lips. She started pushing the hoodie up over my head.

I let it drop to the floor as she started to pull the sweats I was wearing down, when I grabbed her wrists and said, "Don't you think we're moving too fast?" Elena looked up at him and said, "Why are you such a gentleman?" I shrugged, "That's how my mother raised me. Plus I do have a sister that would probably kick my ass if I ever treated a woman poorly." She smiled and said, "I'm throwing myself at you right now, I'm giving you permission to fuck me."

I laughed at that, "Well in that case…" I pulled her in and kissed her lips, before moving down to her neck and shoulder. I felt the sweatpants slide down my legs and felt Elena's hand feel me over the thin fabric of what are my boxer briefs. I growled under my breath and swung her up in my arms and carried her to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

I climbed on top of her, kissing her before fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. I couldn't undo them so I just ripped the shirt off of her, "Hey!" she shouted I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll buy you another one." She turned her eyes into slits, "I'll hold that to you." I smiled, shaking my head and kissed her, pushing her back on the mattress.

My hands roamed her body as I kissed down to her breasts. I unhooked her bra and took a nipple into my mouth, hearing her moan softly. Her hands in my hair, I trailed kissed down to her waistband and looked up to her to make sure she was ready. She rolled her eyes and said, "How many times do I have to fucking tell you? Yes!" I chuckled as I slid her jeans down her gloriously long legs. I kissed every inch of skin I could find as I reached her inner thighs.

I slipped her panties off as I tugged mine off as well. I kissed her once more before thrusting inside of her, pumping in and out of her walls. She gasped at my entrance and cried out my name in pure ecstasy. The feeling of being inside her was amazing as we both cried out each other's names as we followed each other into absolute bliss.

I fell back on the sheets, pulling Elena with me, intertwining our fingers. We both had crazed sex hair as I looked over at her, her skin glowing with sweat as I held her close. "I know that we just met, but it just felt right telling you how I feel." She ran her nails up and down my abdomen as she said, "That's how I felt." She rolled onto my chest, only a thin sheet between us as she stood up and said, "I'm going to get a shower." I gulped as I watched her walk away and then flopped back onto the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

After a few moments, I stood up and pulled on my boxers. I turned around then to see Elena walking out of the bathroom without a towel and walked over to me. I bit my tongue as I grew stiff. She ran her finger up and down my chest and said, "I was going to apologize for using up all of the hot water, but" her eyes traveled down to my lower half and smirked before looking back up at me and said, "But something tells me that you'll be taking a cold shower."

She bit her lip before walking over to her dresser. She was going to be the death of me and she knew it.


End file.
